Dawn of the metal heads
by Itharius telshraden
Summary: This is the story of the creation of the metal heads by a dark precursor and of their first attack on the world
1. Dawn of the metal heads

24/11/04 Dawn of the metal heads-by Itharius Telshraden This is my first fanfic and will hopefully be the first in a trilogy.However the second and third parts will probably not be added for a while as I will be fanatically trying to complete jak3 when it comes out on the 26th of november ( Americans get it sooner tho, grrr.  
This may not tie in with the parts of the story revealed in jak3 but don't blame me as I have not played it at the time of writing. There are few slight jak2 spoilers and I don't own any names from the game, but I do own Narzhile and Zemanzulu,  
feel free to use them in fanfics as long as u email me. Please R&R! 

This is set before people walked the earth, in the time of the precursors.

The faint light of a dull tan sun slowly filtered through many layers of a thick dust cloud before illuminating the parched earth of a lifeless planet far from the living world of the precursors."Perfect" Rasped the deep voice of Zemanzulu; the only precursor to be foolish enough to meddle in dark eco, the only precursor to object to the white councils' decision of sealing the darkness under the earth in silos, the only precursor to have a tainted, darkened form, the only precursor to be outcast.  
"This is the time, the place, for my revenge."

As he travelled across the forsaken world, observing the stormy eco seas, the dry sand of the single continent and the molten skull gem core Zemanzulu became more and more fond of the dark world, he named it: Narzhile, maening forsaken in the precursor tongue.Using his extreme dark powers, Zemanzulu pounded the arid ground again and again until, with a rending crash, it split open.The molten core rushed to fill this gap and, meeting with the dry cold air, began to cool and spit out small droplets that condensed in the air and hit the ground with dull thuds. For several days the barrage continued, until at last, after over 10,000 gems were created, it ceased.

Zemanzulu selected the largest of these droplets for the metal head leader's skull gem, he carefully placed the gem in the dark eco sea, while dropping small amounts of green eco onto it to make an egg. Kor was the first of many, and soon vast cities were created on Narzhile, now the homeworld of the metal heads. With thier twisting alleys and littered streets they were the opposite of the oirdered and beautiful precursor metropolis. "Soon, my friends, we will embark to crush the hated precursors and all that they stand for!" Roared kor as he addressed his creatures, the crowds screamed in their delight and bloodlust pounding the rough earth with thier claws until a huge cloud of dust rose up.

They grow impatient, before long the attack will begin...

So, there it is, the first chapter explaining the creation of the metal heads. Hope you liked it and it wasn't too long/short/boring (depending on who you are)  
Please R&R, the pace will pick up once the metal heads' attack begins in the next chapter by the way.


	2. Metal head rain

2/12/04 Woo second chapter, I've finished Jak 3 in 11 hours, 3 minutes and its Xmas soon! Warning, Jak 3 spoilers, and I don't own any of the Jak and Daxter series names or ideas etc. etc.Thnx go toKrimsonGuard Bites BaronP and Red Hawk K'sanifor thier reviews. Hope u enjoy it, please R&R 

'Another dawn, another day.' thought the precursor sentinel as a bright golden sun rose lazily above the horizon and spread its' light across the tall, elegant form of the sentinel statue. The sentinels were different from the other precursor creations; in contrast to the squat bodies of their oracle cousins they had thin, arching limbs and torsos, making their domed heads with stubby, rounded, noses even higher from the ground. This allowed them extended vision from their eyes alight with red eco fire, perfect for their job of watching and guarding the worlds that were under precursor construction. As it gazed across the valley from the brow of the hill that was its post, the sentinel saw the last remaining precursors arguing over the sentient creatures of the new world. The others had already left to begin shaping the next world, and these three had been left behind with the rather fun job of crafting animals to inhabit the land and sea.

"Why don't we make the sentient beings like those humans we made a while back?" asked the leader.

"They had way to much darkness in them, man, just look what they did to their world." Said the surfer, "I worked so hard on those dodos dude!"

"Can we make them with longer ears this time?"

"Oh all right, but get the mixture right this time around, I told you it was three drops of greed, not six"

'They bicker as usual,' thought sentinel, 'how did they have the wisdom to create me, when all they do is squabble over the fate of millions.'

Far above the sentinels' tall frame, in the upper atmosphere several red and orange glowing balls appeared.

'A meteor shower, they are rare and beautiful,' mused the sentinel 'I suppose the precursors will want to know, I will alert them.'

A flashing message appeared on the glowing screen of the control room indicating the meteorites' approach.

"Oh, goodie, I love meteor showers."

"Let's go to the viewing gallery."

The precursors hurried up the stairs to witness the natural phenomenon.

"Dude this is going to be like a feast for our eyes man."

As the objects approached however, it became clear that they were not rocks at all, but metal capsules able to resist the friction flames flickering about them.

"Those aren't meteorites, it must be a dark maker attack."

"How did they find us so soon, there won't be time to power up the robots."

"Then we must flee to the catacombs, come on!"

As the rain of metal head landing capsules began, the sentinels moved into action, uprooting their legs from the ground, they took out their eco weapons and began to repel the metal heads.

'We cannot last long, there are too many of them, I must warn our creators.'

Indeed, the sentinels' efforts were futile, and they were quickly crushed by sheer weight of numbers. Meanwhile, in the heart of the world the precursors discussed the situation.

"Those monsters are laying waste to our cities dude! They look like a new weapon, a new race! Zemanzlulu's enegy signals showed up the scanners a couple of times too."

"What about the sentinels?"

"They defended well, but they got over run."

"Duh, what are we gonna do"

"I have an idea, but it's risky, and will have a high price..."

* * *

Yay, all done! Hopeyou liked it, please Review! 


	3. Crystal climax

Woo, finally done Chapter 3! Sorry it's been a while, all I seem to be doing is schoolwork at the moment. Thnx to KrimzonGaurd Bites BaronP, Red Hawk K'sani, Quick-demon and Krin for thier reviews. I don't own Jak and Daxter etc. etc.

* * *

This will be the last chapter, some peoples' go on for ages but I thought I would rather end it here than not at all.  
Warning- Jak 3 spoilers and it makes more sense if you have completed Jak3.  
"Damn it!" Shouted Zemanzulu, "I told not to underestimate those precursors!"

"But your evilness, they must have been warned by the sentinels."

"I don't care how they got away! I want you to find them!"

"Yes sir."

Kor quickly left his masters' chamber, fearing further wrath.

"Imbeciles, why must I be surrounded with idiots?" Moaned the dark precursor, "I suppose if anyone was as good as me they would be the leader instead..."

Meanwhile in the centre of the world the precursor leader began to explain his plan.

"We can use those three light crystals to create a worldwide flash freeze that will give us the time we need to power the robots."

"Dude, we need those crystals as a power source for the robots!"

"We may lose one of the crystals during the ritual but even one robot is enough."

"Waaahaaa! We're all gonna die!"

"Calm down you idiot, even if we lose all the crystals we will still have time to leave this world."

The precursors arranged themselves on a triangle pattern drawn on the floor- one at each point. With concentration they released the power of the light, lifting them into the air. They then dropped down while the crystals rotated in front of them. They all kneeled down and clapped their hands, sending a massive light eco shockwave outwards. The shockwave slowed down everything on the globe, save the precursors, and the darkness shielded Zemanzulu...

In the blast two of the crystals were thrown to the surface while the leader grabbed the last one. The Precursors were catapulted to various places about the world. The leader landed in the robot storage room with a dull thud.

"My goodness! What good luck," he glanced around," I hope the others are alright."

With that he began charging the nearest robot with the crystal, metal heads around him not even seeing his lighting fast movements, for they were not aware even of it taking place, and if they did see the Precursors, it was only as orange blurs.  
The surfer landed in the metal head nest, and was captured by Zemanzulu.

"Dude how are you outside the freeze?"

"You underestimate me fool, my dark powers could not be comprehended by the feeble likes of you!"

"Are you gonna kill me man?"

"Oh no, you're far more useful alive!"

The flash freeze eventually dissipated leaving the Surfer hostage and the leader killing metal heads with the robot's weapons. In the nest, Kor was summoned by his dark master.

"My lord, what happened?"

"Those stupid precursors used a global flash freeze, but I resisted it. I also caught one of them."

"Let me kill him master!"

"No, death is too good for him, he will make a good hostage."

Meanwhile, as this was happening, the dummy was sent to a different storage room, where he found an old battle staff, he eventually remembered the thought command for teleporting and arrived in the metal head nest. He quickly handed the staff to the surfer and they began to fight Zemanzulu.

"Morons! How can you even hope to defeat me with that thing?"

"Duh we gonna get you real bad Mr. Nasty."

"That's not my name you orange freak!"

The battle soon became a stalemate with the precursors under a shield but with an ice beam charged and Zemanzulu keeping them pinned down with an eco beam. Before long the leader arrived in the Robot, knowing his downfall had come Zemanzulu called for his creation.

"Kor! Help!"

Kor quickly assessed the situation and, grabbing one of the light crystals that had landed there, powered the nearby time rift and leapt through. Kor took the crystal with him. Seeing he had no hope left, Zemanzulu used the last of his dark eco to turn invisible and flee into the void of space.

"How are we gonna get Kor now?"

"Oh don't worry, the rift gates only span small sections of time, from their creation to their destruction, and there is a fifty year gap between each one. He can't go far."

The precursors began to repair the metal head damage and make the first people, giving them lengthened ears and giving the royal line the gift of eco balance between dark and light that enabled them to channel all the kinds of eco. "We have won this victory, but Zemanzulu or the other dark makers could attack, and we have Kor to deal with, this battle is not over yet"

* * *

There! Hope you enjoyed it, look out for another story soon! 


End file.
